1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to apparatus for applying a preset pressure to a patient's body, and in particular to an economical diagnostic instrument having a filament laminated within a hand-gripped support for use in the care and treatment of diabetes and other sensory-affecting conditions.
2. Description of Prior Developments
In order to determine the degree to which a patient has lost sensation in a body part such as a hand or foot, doctors have applied localized pressure to the body part to see if the patient can detect the pressure. While some doctors carried out such tests with sharp objects such as pins or pencil points, others found the need for a more standardized measurement.
One such standardized measurement relies on the use of a nylon or plastic monofilament having a known, reproducible buckling stress. By applying an increasing axial force along the filament, with one end of the filament engaged with and perpendicular to the patient's skin, the filament will apply an increasing force on the patient's skin. When the column buckling stress of the filament is reached, the filament will bend sidewardly in an arch as the force and pressure applied to the patient by the filament decreases from a predetermined maximum value.
In this manner, by standardizing the length, diameter and modulus of the filament, a standardized preset maximum force can be repeatedly applied to a patient at the point where the filament initiates buckling. It is known to use a nylon filament standardized to deliver a 10 gram force when applied properly. Diabetic patients who can feel a 10 gram force are not inclined to develop ulcers. Those who cannot feel such a force may require additional medication, treatment or supervision.
Although standardized pressure applicators using nylon filaments are currently known, they are generally bulky and relatively expensive. Such applicators are not particularly well suited for single use or disposable use. Single use or disposable instruments are presently considered by health practitioners to be valuable in limiting the transmission of disease or contamination from one patient to the next.
Accordingly, a need exists for a diagnostic pressure applicator which is economical to produce so as to facilitate single use or disposable use applications.
A further need exists for such an applicator which is constructed from inexpensive components and can be economically disposed after a single use.
Another need exists for such an applicator which can be packaged in an extremely compact flat profile to facilitate shipping, storage, carrying and use.